Hollow Shell: It's Been A While
by Shinku Bara
Summary: Alphonse Elric, younger brother of Edward Elric searching, longing to see his brother once more. With his brother found he could be whole again, like a missing part of himself, found. Brothers for life seperated or together, forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Okay, so, I got bored. I made an Alphonse story, too. Meep! Okaaay. This is about Aru, searching for his brother, trying to find a way to get him back over the gate to see him once more. It takes place after the last episode, really. I don't think you'd need to see the movie before reading this. They never showed Alphonse's story after he left, really. All anyone knows is that he left to learn from Izumi- so I'm writing his story! Why? Because I simply adore the little boy. Kekekeke.

**Disclaimer:** Alphonse rules! Sadly, I do not own him nor Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

"Here is your ticket, sir." A woman in black uniform said, holding out a ticket in her left hand.

Torn and tired golden brown eyes gazed at the fresh ticket being held out to him, lost in space; the voice of a strong whistle echoed around them, snapping the fatigued boy back into state. Quickly, the boy said his respects and moved along, out of the line, and off in a sprint towards his train. It was leaving the station. He begged, pleaded, and even prayed as he pushed his way to the train- making sure to say words of forgiveness along the way.

"Excuse me; Pardon me; I'm sorry."

There it was; the train was almost out of the clearing. A crowd of merciless people stood between him and his ride out of this town. There was no way to get past them in time to jump on the train- for an average person. With a smirk, the boy placed his luggage down beside him, cracked his knuckles, and widely, held out his arms.

"Excuse me." His voice was soft, kind and gentle.

Harshly, he clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground before him. A bright, electric blue flash surrounded him for a mere second- the ground rising underneath him. A small chunk of the floor had been lifted up above and over the crowd, slopping down as a makeshift bridge. Being proud with himself, he grabbed his suit case and ran over the bridge, onto the platform.

"Thank you!" He said, smiling back to the crowd.

The boy tossed his things onto the back of the train, shook his head, and jumped. In mid-air, he grabbed onto the bars around the back door and climbed over them, and stood tall. He sighed with relief; leaned onto the train, slid his back down slowly, and sat quietly.

_Heh. Sometimes it was fun to be Alphonse Elric._

* * *

That's short, don't you think? I'm sorry but that's how I roll. I'm pretty sure it'll get longer further on. Yay! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Another short chappie. I sorreh. I don't seem to get as much time as I like to put into this. I hate highschool! It's so unkind and cruel. The only subjects I pass normally is English, German and Art. Nuu! Argh. I apologize once more!

**Disclaimer:** Yaddayadda. I don't own anything.

* * *

The train ride was very boring; countless hours of sitting by himself watching various things pass by his window wasn't very fun. Trees, valleys, and sometimes he'd spot a cow- couldn't forget the occasional smile from the person he had been sitting in front of, next to, and across from. Sometimes Alphonse felt like a business man. Always traveling, never staying in one place for too long, and never really having a real home to stay in. But, it was all done with good intentions.

Alphonse was off to Rizembol to see his long time childhood friend, Winry Rockbell. Spend some quality time, help around the house, and talk about things. It was a promise that he had made to her the last time he had visited the poor girl. Of course, he couldn't stay long. Just for a few days. Sadly, he didn't have much time to spend with friends anymore. His life was occupied with priority number one: finding his brother.

Sinking into his seat, he closed his eyes with a groan.

Why did it have to be so hard, though? Why couldn't it have been easier? Yeah, Alphonse was convinced that his brother was alive somewhere- but the question was, where is he? It seemed that he had gone to almost every town, city that this country had to offer him, but, there was no sign of his brother anywhere. As much as it pained him to think such things, sometimes he just wanted to give up. Never. He couldn't- out of the question. Even if it took him his whole life to find him, he would gladly give up his time to search for him.

"I won't give up on you." Alphonse mumbled under a deep, heart aching yawn, cooing himself into sleep.

_I'd never give up on you.  
_

_

* * *

_

Alrighties. That's over and done with. I added this chapter way to quick, yes? I couldn't stop myself. It's not that I just wrote it, it's more that I wrote it a while ago- if I didn't upload it now, I wouldn't of ever uploaded it. Eheheh. I get lazy with this thing. Anyways, thank you for reading! R&R once more, please!


End file.
